


Eve is distracting

by Fibo



Series: Tooth rotting fluff [2]
Category: K/DA - Fandom, League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff, I’ll get this tagging thing eventually, akali is a genji main, thats my opinion and it’s final, we need more fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibo/pseuds/Fibo
Summary: Akali wants to play overwatch but Evelynn just wants her adorable rogue all to herself. Idk how to rate this, there are some suggestive themes but nothing explicit. Anyways, enjoy!
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Tooth rotting fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Eve is distracting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so read at your own risk:p constructive criticism is very appreciated and thank you very much for reading! Inspired by Flu for the week by gonehavocfex go check it out!

After countless interviews following their hit pre-release single “The Baddest”, the girls finally had some down time in their busy schedules. The K/DA house was largely quite save for a certain rogue.

“The lucio is actually oneeeee!”

Evelynn glanced up from her auto magazine with a slightly irked look, which soon became a fond smile as she saw her beloved rogue scrunched up, holding both her legs on the K/DA branded gaming chair in frustration.

“What’s wrong darling?” Evelynn asked.

“Uhhh, just overwatch things. I hate this game sometimes but I can’t stop playing it! Eve, help me!” 

To say Akali has an addiction to video games is a drastic understatement. The only other thing that can get the attention of K/DA’s beloved maknae when she was in a gaming session was Kai’s spicy ramen. Evelynn knew this, and a sinful smirk made its way into her face as the vixen spirit in her concocted a devious plan. 

When Akali had put on her headset again and was in the middle of her next match, Evelynn slowly made her way over to the adorable freestyler. Due to rogue being so focused on the screen, she failed to notice the siren sneaking under her desk and in between her legs. 

Akali abruptly sucked in a breath of air as she felt something wet on her inner thigh. She couldn’t look down however, as there was too much at stake for her on the screen. This was her game to get the highly coveted rank of Grandmaster! If she won this game, she would be able to brag to Kai’sa for days on end about being the superior Genji player.

Evelynn took her time when toying with her beloved rogue. After planting a wet kiss on her inner thigh, she let her fingers trail across Akali’s legs and up her waist. Her smirk intensified when she felt a barely suppressed shudder from Akali. The diva demanded attention, and there was no better way to do.

“E-Eve!” Akali squeaked. Her cheeks rapidly painted red as she felt the sly siren slip her hand into her sports shorts, slowly undoing the knot that held them up. She tried in vain to push the hand away by making a waving motion with her leg, fit to chase a small animal away. This only succeeded in making her siren girlfriend more motivated on completing the task she was performing.

She was losing the game, dying unnecessarily and feeding as a result of a certain someone beneath her.  
“Eve pleeeaaaase,” she whined in a childlike manner. “Your making me lose this game! Please stop, I’ll do whatever you want!” She pleaded, face turning down for a second while she was respawning to give Eve her world famous puppy eyes. 

Only a cruel, heartless being could resist such a look. Eve let her rational side win over and allowed Akali to play her game without any more distraction.

———————————————————

“Eve! Eve look! I did it! I hit Grandmaster!” Akali squealed, jumping up and down like an excited kid on a sugar rush. She abruptly ran over and wrapped the diva of K/DA in a bear hug whilst going on about how happy she was.

“While I don’t know much about that video game, I’m proud of you darling,” Evelynn replied. The fond look on the diva’s face quickly morphed into a very not wholesome smirk with the idea she thought of.

“Now, for your punishment for so rudely ignoring me, kitten” the last word was practically a growl, and it sent shivers down Akali’s spine.

“B-but I didn’t do anything wrong!” Akali whispered sheepishly, hand rubbing her nape whilst looking away to hide her blush. Only when she glanced back did she see the amber eyes of K/DA’s one and only diva staring at her with a predatory gaze, as if she was some food ready to be eaten.

“Uh-ooh” Akali stammered.


End file.
